Traditional head mounted displays include a display unit having a video display and a pair of lenses positioned next to the video display. When a user positions the display unit against their face, a strap assembly retains the display unit in position. Conventional strap assemblies require the user to adjust the straps manually each time the display unit is put on. Accordingly there is a need for improved restraint systems to provide comfortable and convenient retention of a head mounted display.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.